


Views

by holloway88



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Caleb, Creampie, M/M, Top Fjord, obviously, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: The Crow’s Nest has a breathtaking view; too bad neither Caleb or Fjord pay it any mind.





	Views

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a fluffy prompt, and now... it isn't. Lately I miss the pirate arc y'all, Xhorhas is stressful. Maybe I'll do an Essik/Caleb/Fjord piece? Who knows, I shouldn't make promises.

Blackened waves crashed against the side of the ship as she sailed through the night. Much of her crew was in the cabins below deck, the soft grasp of slumber held them tightly. All were asleep but a few deckhands who were making sure she didn't sink, as well as the Captain and his Navigator-wannabe. Every few seconds the sky lit up with a flash of bright hot energy, turning the sapphire world violet. The stars seemed to shine even brighter after every eruption of lightning, and though there was no rain nor thunder it still felt like they were in the middle of a perilous storm. 

Fjord sat atop the Crow's Nest with his back against the wooden planks which would surely leave marks against his bare skin. His hands were roaming Caleb's body as he sat in his lap, knees on either side of Fjord's thighs. The wizard, still clothed, grinded against Fjord's body as the waves made the ship rock and sway. Fjord found Caleb's throat and pressed a trail of blazing kisses against his skin; Caleb leaned into it and dug his fingernails into Fjord's biceps so tightly he thought the half-orc might bleed. Fjord didn't notice, though, and focused instead on leaving a pattern of bruises on Caleb's neck and collarbone.

Caleb released his grip on Fjord's arms and moved down to his hands, which he helped guide to the waist band of his pants. Fjord looped his thumbs to the fabric and pulled them down quickly, jerking Caleb forward a bit. Fjord helped him out of his trousers and then moved to grab Caleb's ass entirely; he pushed his forehead against Caleb's shoulder and moved a hand to Caleb's cock, which was aching in front of him. Fjord's fingers traced the edge of Caleb's ass, and he whimpered when Fjord pulled away.

"In my pocket." Caleb rushed out, voice no louder than a whisper and easily lost to the sea. Fjord pulled his hands away to Caleb's dismay and he rummaged through the discarded clothing until he found a small glass vile of oil. Fjord uncorked it and dipped his first two fingers in it, saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening that he trimmed his claws a few days prior. He brought back his dripping fingers to Caleb's ass and rubbed them in a circle on his hole. Caleb gasped at the cold liquid, but it was a nice change from the hot and sticky Lucidian Ocean air.

Fjord pushed a finger in slowly, he admired the way that Caleb's face twisted the deeper he went. Caleb's eyes were shut, they were almost always shut, but he still looked ridiculously hot. Fjord's free hand moved back towards Caleb's cock, now damp with precum at the head. He swiped his thumb over the slit and Caleb jerked his hips forward instinctively. The warlock kept working his finger until he felt comfortable enough to add a second. He twisted them and jerked them and he was honestly surprised that Caleb hadn't come yet because of all the incoherent obscenities he was moaning in Fjord's ear.

That went on for a while, as it always does; Caleb moaned and fucked himself on Fjord's fingers for so long he thought he might cry. It wasn't his fault that Fjord was so _good_ at this, and that the extra stretch from Fjord's thick hands would always feel better than his own. "Captain," Caleb stumbled out and Fjord's heart skipped a beat as his cheeks heated up, " _Captain_ , please fuck me." he asked, hands palming at the tent in the warlock's pants.

"Are you sure you're done with this?" he asked and crooked his fingers to get a better angle at Caleb's prostate. Caleb muffled his moan with Fjord's shoulder and nodded quickly. Fjord pulled his fingers out of Caleb's ass at an agonizingly slow pace, and moved to pull his own pants down to his knees. The wizard barely gave him any time to adjust before he moved his cock to grind against Fjord's. Fjord's was bigger and had more ridges, which Caleb always found endearing.

" _Captain_ , I am not sure I can wait any longer." he whined and reached behind himself, shoving three fingers into his hole with no hesitation. "Please, please, please, _Captain_ Fjord." Caleb continued, emphasizing Fjord's title. Fjord groaned at Caleb's words and grabbed the vile of lube again, coating his dick with the cool substance. He helped Caleb angle himself over Fjord's cock and Fjord rubbed it at the entrance. Before he could think of anything else Caleb was sinking down all the way to the base with a loud moan.

Fjord choked on air and had to gather himself, the rush of finishing was always dangerously close whenever Caleb was so _vocal_. "Cay, holy fuck, _Caleb_." Fjord rambled as Caleb lifted himself up and slammed down again, easily setting a rhythmic pattern to his thrusts. Fjord was dizzy with arousal, he clawed at Caleb's ass and left little red lines in the freckled skin, and sucked more bruises onto his throat.

Caleb kept pushing down on Fjord's cock, letting it stretch his hole as Fjord enveloped the rest of his body. Caleb dragged his fingernails down Fjord's chest, leaving scratches that would absolutely be visible the next day or so. Fjord moved his hands from Caleb's ass to his hips and grabbed on, Caleb stopped thrusting and let the warlock take over. He pushed up into Caleb at a faster pace, it was just an easier movement from below. Caleb's head fell forward with a groan, his curled hair dangled loose in front of his face. He held on to Fjord's shoulders as he picked up the pace even more.

"Oh, Fjord, Fjord, _Fjord_ , fuck-" Caleb was getting close to finishing, tears pricked the corners of his eyes as his ass burned from the stretch of Fjord's cock. "Captain, hng- _Captain_ ," Caleb continued to ramble and Fjord continued to fuck him. Eventually it was too much and Caleb cried a mix of swears and pet names as he painted Fjord's chest white.

Fjord's heart skipped a beat because _Holy fuck that was hot,_ he thought, "Caleb, holy fuck," Fjord moaned, voice shaky. Caleb was overstimulated and still turned on and he grabbed Fjord's head and pushed it against the crook of his neck for him to suck at again. Fjord obliged and tried to find a spot that wasn't already bruised. "Caleb, fuck, I'm going to finish, you should-" Caleb snapped his hips down to the hilt and back up and then down to the base again in such a swift movement that Fjord couldn't help but fill him with his cum. "Oh fuck, Caleb, Caleb, Caleb, _Caleb_." he bit down on Caleb's shoulder and sucked the pale freckled skin.

Caleb sat down in a more relaxed position, Fjord's cock still inside of him, and rested his forehead against the half-orc's.

"Holy fuck." was all Fjord could say.

Caleb closed his eyes and slumped against his partner, "Ich liebe dich, liebling." he murmured in Zemnian, which Fjord was starting to understand more and more as the weeks went on. 

"And I you, darlin'."


End file.
